Tillie Marshall
Tillie, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is a potential member of your crew and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance Tillie has reddish brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a sky blue crop top off the shoulders, a gold necklace and white pants. The story states that she wears a pair of boots with her outfit. Personality Tillie is outgoing and cheerful, warming up to the team quickly, being hesitant to leave Your Character behind when rescuing Eris. She is excitable and erratic, with poor spending habits. She has confidence in her ability to drive “smart and unpredictable” and while she shows little regard for road laws and a love of speeding, she is competent nonetheless. Your character notes her to be the peppiest person on the crew. She is an animal lover. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco *Chapter 3: Pros and Cons *Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail (Determinant) *Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else (Determinant) *Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? (Determinant) *Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) *Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) *Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) *Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) *Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) *Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se *Chapter 13: I Love Hacks (Determinant) *Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing (Determinant) *Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) (Determinant) *Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Gino Aggrazzi Tillie dislikes Gino due to his narcissism. Both she and Fabien find it amusing if you talk down to him. She sees Gino again in Chapter 12 where, if she is your driver, she must race against him to win access to the San Marquez Bridge and a getaway for your crew for the heist. If she loses, she must sign a contract with Dumont to become his new race driver. Your Character You can choose to recruit either Fabien or Tillie to act as your crew's driver in Chapter 3. If you recruit her, she becomes a love interest for Your Character and you also have several options throughout the book to build up her trust. You can go on a ride with her and kiss her in a premium scene of Chapter 3. In a Chapter 5 premium scene, you can choose to dance with her and kiss her (again). In Chapter 12, after the race, you have the option of spending time with her alone in Dumont's garage where he houses his expensive cars. Eris Huang After breaking Eris Huang out of prison, Eris wants to celebrate. Tillie says Eris is a girl after her own heart. When they go to do recon at the Royal Ruby casino, Tillie calls it like a mini-girls trip to Vegas but with danger. Mervin Kalani Tillie bonds with Jones by being loud and boisterous, unafraid of giving smack. Peter Graves If Peter is your Grifter, he worries if Tillie isn't her usual sunshine self. He tells her that he can't be the only person bringing fun to the crew. When she is surprised that he can tell she's not "herself", he says it's his job to read people. He suggests that she get acupuncture, oyster tacos, and a bit of primal screaming to make herself feel better. Sybil If Sybil is your thief, she says she doesn't know how to drive and Tillie automatically volunteers to teach her upon their first meeting. Sybil goes to hide behind the couch, but Tillie tells her that she can't hide from friendship. Ansel Crane When your grifter tells Ansel she saw someone leaving on a motorcycle, he gets into a car driven by Tillie, who drives him on a Blind Man's Chariot away from the palace. Gallery Tillie Marshall - Full.png|Full View Tillie Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Tillie Lingerie Full.jpg|Lingerie Full View Trivia *She is a former X-Games racer. *In a premium scene in Chapter 3, it is revealed that she has built animal sanctuaries for exotic pets. Her peacock is named Xerxes. *In the same chapter mentioned above, it is mentioned that she lost her sponsorship to Raptor Energy Drinks after she drove a dune buggy into a Bellagio fountain. She also drove a monster truck through Mardi Gras, and once cut through a five-star golf course in the middle of a race. * If she is not your driver, she cameos in Chapter 12 for the King's Circuit. * She shares the same surname as Noah and Jane Marshall, characters from It Lives In The Woods. *The name Tillie is a short version of Matilda, which means "strength in battle". *If you unlock her good ending, she successfully opens her animal sanctuaries. When you recruited her, in a premium scene, she says she was close to rescuing an ocelot. She achieves this dream in her good ending. ** However, if you unlock her bad ending, at the animal sanctuary, she will have to evade law enforcement and go on the run. *In your own good ending, even if you did not recruit her for the Monoco Heist, she is a part of your American (or stateside) crew if you think about doing a future job in Hollywood. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Criminals